Xerxes
Xerxes is a supporting character in the series Rule of the Kestrels. He is a Rhyolitian Commander and old enemy of Arthur Kestrel Biography Early Life Very little is known about Xerxes' early life. He had a daughter named Artemisia and at some point met Arthur Kestrel. It is known in what circumstances they met but they left as bitter enemies. At some point Xerxes's face was deformed to the point of unrecognizabiity. He began wearing a mask and suit to disguise his identity, though his distinct voice would reveal him to most who knew him. He became commander of a Rhyolite taskforce and reported directly to Cyrus. Season 1 Xerxes spoke to and instructed Hannibal and Marius as they investigated the athermath. He heard the warning from "Tecumseh" and immediately recognized the voice as belonging to Arthur Kestrel. He planned a trap to defeat Arthur. He planned to have an assassin kill Adrian, Arthur's son, while he and his men would ambush Eileen, Arthur's daughter in order to lure out Arthur. When the day to execute the plan came, Xerxes and his men ambushed Eileen and executed three of her friends. He brutally beat the girl until Arthur finally arrived and begged for her life. Xerxes would not have it, and his men fought off Arthur while they moved to execute Eileen. Unfortunately, while the assassin was succesful in leading Adrian away, he caught on to the plan and was able to kill her. Xerxes quickly overpowered Adrian, and then faced Arthur. The two battled and Xerxes was defeated by Arthur. He was impaled by Arthur's shield, though he managed to survive through his powers. Xerxes managed to survive and stab an unsuspecting Arthur. He made his escape as Adrian and Eileen payed him no attention. Defeating Arthur was a great victory for Xerxes, but a costly one. All of his men were killed except for Marius and Hannibal. Xerxes continued to give orders but Marius and Hannibal carried out the operations themselves. He took up residence in his underground layer while his daughter led a second team to continue Rhyolitian operations. Xerxes was contacted by his daughter, Artemisia, after she arrived with her team. They emotionally spoke, but she would soon be killed and the two would not meet again. Xerxes was soon found by his daughter's killer, Adrian Kestrel as well as Phineas Webley. Xerxes first faced Webley and incapacitated him quickly. Adrian followed soon and was able to shoot Xerxes. Just like his father, Adrian believed Xerxes to be dead. Xerxes was quickly able to escape while a perplexed Adrian warned his sister. Xerxes was picked up by Hannibal and the two destroyed Adrian's speeder. They then found Eileen with the cube and captured her. Even though Hannibal wished to execute the girl, Xerxes was not so eager. After speaking with Eileen, Xerxes decided not to kill her. She was left with Hannibal as Xerxes left with the cube. Xerxes contacted Cyrus soon after, who ordered him to bring him the cube. Relationships Artemisia - Daughter Marius - Ally and Friend Hannibal - Ally and Friend Cyrus - King Arthur Kestrel - Enemy Phineas Webley - Enemy Adrian Kestrel - Enemy Eileen Kestrel - Enemy Known Murders -Arthur Kestrel Personality and Traits Physical Appearance Skills and Abilities Hand to Hand Fighting - Behind the Scenes Appearances Season 1 -Tecumseh -Cyrus (flashback through the cube) (first appearance as Xerxes) -Incursion -Enemies Category:Rule of the Kestrels Category:ROTK Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters